A soul of silver
by Dappledvine
Summary: When Soul, a young girl from Newbark starts her journey as a pokemon trainer her plans don't go exactly as she thought. T for Silver's "colorful" language  no f-word though  Romance is eventual
1. Chapter 1

A Soul of Silver

A novel-azation of SoulSilver

Chapter 1

Soul's Pov

Authors Note:

Hello Im Dappledvine! Call me Vine though. This is my Novel version of SoulSilver version. Yes I do call Lyra/Katone Soul. Most of the time I hate there English name and manga names, but I like Soul. So what else should I say?

Lumine: Um….You own nothing!

Me: Well yes…

Lumine: Yay! I'm smarter than you.

Me: Shut up you hate every one and every thing, emo.

Lumine: I'm not EMO! *Hides in dark corner*

Me: Emo to me…Well any way you can read.

Sarah/Tristan/Fiona: *Laughing*

Me: Shut up Tristan and Sarah you don't even appear till later. Now read and review before these three do some thing!

* * *

I raised my head off my pillow, and then put it back down. I felt a weight and soft fur lying by me and on my neck. "Trace, can you get off of me?" I mumbled at the Espeon. He raised his head and stepped over so his ruby eyes looked at me. He shook him self and leap from my bed to the hardwood floor and prance off, almost knocking the pitch black luxury ball I kept by my nightstand.

Trace trotted out of my room. I sighed, not at all tempted to follow the psychic Pokemon, but knowing I had to. I picked up the black pokeball. It was held by a metal clasp to a silver chain, and made a necklace. I put it on and unhooked the pokeball, I called out the Pokemon in side.

The Umbreon met my gaze, her ears back. I knelt by her. "Lumine." I whispered, her ears twitched at her name. "Come on girl, can you stop being so…grumpy and start acting nice." She shook her fur, like she was saying no. She sat on her hind legs and then stood on them trying to paw the black pokeball.

"No. Not till you eat something." I told her. The moonlight Pokemon made a cuffing noise and walked the way Trace had earlier. I shook my head at them then got changed. I put on my pink long sleeve shirt, and blue jean like overalls. My white socks reached above my knees and my pink shoes matched my white and pink puffy hat. I tied my hair in to pigtails. As I grabbed my tan shoulder bag, there was a crash down stairs.

I ran out of my room and to the stairs. As I was on the last one I saw Lumine on the dining table and Trace on the floor picking himself up and growling up at Lumine. Lumine opened her mouth and a sphere of dark aura appeared and grew. "Lumine!" I yelled at her. The dark attack faded as she glared at me.

I walked into the kitchen where my mom was. "Hi Mom." I greeted. She was making breakfast, as I reached for two bowls one was a light purple, the other black. I poured Pokemon food in each bowl.

"Hi sweetie." My mom said pulling me in to a hug. I let her hug me then I placed the bowls on the floor. Trace happily started eating from his purple bowl. Lumine still sat on the table casting Trace a glare.

I sat in the chair by where Lumine was, she leap down when I was seated as over to her bowl and ate. I picked at the plate of food in front of me. Only eating some of the eggs and toast.

"Ethan was here earlier." My mom said after I had put my plate in the dishwasher.

I looked at her in surprise, she was sitting on the couch and Trace was curled up on her lap. Lumine was still picking at her meal.

"He was?" I looked up at the clock on the wall, it read noon exactly. "Oh Arceus, I'm late." I took the black pokeball from the chain and returned Lumine to it. I clipped the ball back and ran out the door waving to my mom. I was supposed to meet Professor Birch at ten.

I ran out side and nearly tripped over Marill. "Oh Marill." I said picking it up. I made chirping sounds as Ethan ran up, huffing. I laughed at him. He stood up and took the Marill from my arms.

"Thanks Soul!" He said. Then scolded the Marill for running off. The water Pokemon took no regard to what he said but tried to steal his hat. I nodded and turned to walk off as the now re-escaped Marill, now with Ethan's hat, ran off again.

I walked to the lab that wasn't to far from my house. I walked up to the door and a flash of red caught my eye. I looked at the side of the lab. There was a boy; he was clad in a black jacket and blue pants. The jacket had streaks of red on it. He had messy red hair and looked only a year older than me. He was looking in a window of the lab.

I tilted my head and walked over to him. "Hey you! What are you doing by Professor Birch's lab?" The boy jolted and then glared at me with metal eyes. He walked up to me, he was at least a head taller. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back.

I managed not to fall; and I gave him a shocked look. "It's none of your business." He growled at me. I flinched at the tone of his voice. He muttered something about being weak, and then went back to what he was doing.

I shrugged it off, and headed back in side the lab. Professor Elm was leaning over the computer, and there was several lab hands running around. On the back wall near where Professor Elm was, was large machine. It had three pokeballs on it.

I closed the door softly, not the startle any one. But a lab hand saw me and called out to the Professor. Elm jumped and turned around quickly before seeing me. "Oh! Soul it's you! Come here, come here." He motioned to the table by him.

I walked over to him, there was a loud beep from his computer and he read the email that popped up. He frowned then looked from the machine holding the pokeballs to me. "Soul, do you mine running an errand for me?" I shook my head.

The professor smiled slightly and then walked over to the large machine. "Here are three Pokemon. I am letting you have on so you'll be safe on the run to Mr. Pokemon's house."

I looked at all of the pokeballs, each was marked with a sticker on it's pillow of what type it was. I reached out and held the pokeball that was marked fire. I released the Pokemon and it looked at me, even if I couldn't see it's eyes.

The professor nodded and looked down at it. "So you chose the Cyndaquil. She is very special as she is a female." I nodded to him and bent down to rub her head. She in turn nuzzled me back.

"How bout I call you Fiona." I murmured to her. She clapped her little paw-hands. I laughed and picked her up. She let out a happy cry and then jumped down and sat by my legs.

"I also want you to keep her out of her ball. I want to see if it effects the relation ship with humans and Pokemon." I nodded at Elm's words. After he told me to be on my way to find Mr. Pokemon, I left.

Fiona trotted along beside me, there was no fire on her back and I took that of a sign she was relaxed. Before I left to tell my mom where I'd be I looked and saw the boy was still there, and I shrugged. _"Why did I care, any way? He was_ _rude, or grumpy."_ I shook my head.

I walked over to my house and let my self in. My mom was watching the news, on the couch. Trace had moved from her lap and was eating Lumine's food. Fiona ran in the house and tackled (not the attack) my mom.

I ran over and picked her up. Fiona struggled slightly in my arms but gave up the fight. My mom laughed "So Professor Elm gave you a pokemon." I nodded setting the now calm Fiona down who just laid by Mom.

"Ya, She's a cyndaquil. I named her Fiona." I said petting said Pokemon as Trace sniffed her and laid my mom. "Jealous boy." I told him rubbing his head. "Oh! Professor Elm also wanted me to run an errand. He wanted me to go pick up something from Mr. Pokemon.

My mom nodded. Then stood up as if remembering something. "That's grate hun. And your pokegear is back from the repair shop." She took the pink and white device from a simple brown box and handed it to me. I placed it in the pocket, on my bag.

After a few minuets I left only to be stopped by Professor Elm. I smiled at him, he was huffing from chasing me down. "Soul, you have a pokegear right." I nodded and pulled it out handing it to him. He put his number in. "In case I need to get in touch with you.

He left and went back to the lab, and I turned and headed down the forest trail to Cherrygrove City. I didn't have much trouble with wild Pokemon, but if there was one Fiona happily battled and won easily.

When I entered Cherrygrove I healed Fiona. As I waited for her I sat on a couch and took Lumine's pokeball of my necklace and rolled it around. The chansey handed me Fiona's pokeball. I thanked her and left walking up the route to Mr. Pokemon's house.

The trip was not that long and I reached the house before noon. I knocked on the door and a middle aged man let me in. "You must be Soul." He said. I gave him a smile.

"Yes sir. Professor Elm sent me to get some thing from you." I told him. He just walked over to a table where an old man was and picked up a white Pokemon egg with blue and red triangles.

The old man looked at the Pokemon beside me and Fiona tilted her head. "So are you a trainer?" He asked. Mr. Pokemon came back and handed he the Pokemon egg to me.

"Um…Ya… I guess so." I told him, he then when in to explain who he was and that he was the famous Professor Oak from Kanto. He handed me a small pink device, to was larger than my Pokegear, but not by much.

"This is a Pokedex, it records information about Pokemon. Since I'm new to Johto would you mind helping to record the data of some of the native Pokemon?" He told me.

"I'd love to." I said flipping the device open and looking at it. I then entered Professor's own number in my Pokegear so I could update him on my progress. I put the Pokedex and the Pokegear in my bag. As soon as the Pokegear was in my bag, it rang. I took it back out and opened it Professor Elm was written on the screen.

"Hello" I said in to the machine.

"Soul! I need you back at the lab! There has be a catastrophe!" The phone clicked off and I stared at it dumbly. Appently Mr. Pokemon and Oak had heard Professor Elm and told me, to go on my way.

I left Mr. Pokemon's house and ran back along the short grass as t not get attacked by an upset Pokemon. I dashed through Cherrygrove and as I was on the route back to the lab I crashed in to something.

I looked up to see the red-haired boy from before, he was breathing hard as if he had been running. "You again!" He growled at me. Fiona tilted her head and looked up at him. He took a pokeball from his belt and held it. He called out the small blue Pokemon, known as Totodile.

"So you want to battle." I said brightly. Fiona jumped happily when she saw Totodile and ran up to him. The two Pokemon jumped and let out happy chirps. I laughed at the two. The boy just looked disgusted.

"You stupid little ass of a Pokemon. I did not call you out to dance around and act like a sissy." The boy yelled at his Pokemon, who flinched then, gave Fiona a sad look. "Now use scratch." The totodile obliged and lunged at Fiona with his sharp claws.

I told Fiona to dodge just in time the to attack with a tackle. The battle when on like that for some time till the boy's Pokemon fainted. Fiona held her head proudly and then trotted back to my side. I gave her a big hug.

The boy then stormed off. I leaned down and kissed the top of Fiona's head. "He's quite a sour loser, Fio. And that was cruel how he cursed at his partner." I sat Fiona down and was about to walk off when something caught my eye. I bent down and picked it up.

It was small trainer card with a picture of the red haired boy. He name was on the top of it. 'Silver' it read. I felt the card snatched from me. I looked up at the boy, Silver. He glowered at me. "I'll take that." He snarled before storming off.

I gave him a half smile, "Bye Silver. Hope I see you again." I called happily, before heading back to the lab. When I got there, their where several policemen in the lab. Professor Elm and Ethan where talking to one. He was describing that a person had stolen one of his Pokemon. Fiona brightened at the sight of her former master and ran over to him. The officer who was talking to Elm stopped when he saw the starter running to Elm then turned to me.

He walked up to me and grabbed my wrist hard. He jerked me up so I was on my toes. "It was very dumb of you to come back here, girl." I blinked in surprise, and behind him I saw Ethan's shocked face as he ran up grabbed the police officers arm.

"Soul's innocent! She didn't steal that cyndaquil. Professor Elm gave it to her." Ethan yelled at the officer. The officer look at Elm, who nodded still shocked. Fiona had gotten out of his grip and was now biting my sock gently trying to make the officer let me go. The officer let go of my wrist and I dropped back down on to the full of my feet.

"Sorry, miss" The officer said. I rubbed my wrist. "You had one of the starters so I assumed you where the crook." I looked at the table and saw that there was only one pokeball left.

"I met some one with a starter, he had a totodile." I told the officer. "He was on the way toward Violet City. I got his name if that's any help. Silver, like the metal, was his name." The officer nodded and called the rest of the squad on his walky-talky, than he and the other officers left.

Ethan gave me a concerned look, "You okay Soul?" I nodded and gave him a half hug. Then picked Fiona up she sniffed me as if to see if I was okay, before chirping happily. Marill unhappy as to being forgotten ran to Ethan and asked to be held, Ethan obliged. Marill once again took Ethan's hat, jumped down and ran off. "Got to go." He said before giving chase.

"Soul may I see Fiona for a moment." Elm asked. I nodded and handed the fire starter to him. She looked at him then to me with a sad look. "She really seems close to you. You know about the Gym challenge, I'm sure." I nodded to the professor. "You should take it on, I can tell you and your Pokemon will have strong bonds. Here." He handed me four pokeballs. I took the empty capsules in my bag. "Luck be with you!" He said as I left.

I looked down the road to where Cherrygrove then on to Violet City was. I knew that this was my journey and I was about to embark on it. "Let's go Fiona." I told the fire type she looked at me and we left on my-our journey.


	2. Chapter 2

A Soul of Silver

A novel-azation of SoulSilver

Chapter 2

Soul's Pov

Authors Note:

Me: Well here is chapter 2. *glares at Lumine/Tristan/Sarah/Fiona* Nothing from any of you. Oh and When magikarp learn fly tell me cuz then I own Pokemon.

Lumine: * points to flying magikarp*

Me: Well I'll be…I still don't own Pokemon.

Sarah: *snickers in air while carrying the magikarp*

* * *

The sun had set by the time I reached Cherrygrove for the third time today. I had rented a room and was sitting on the bed. Fiona was curled up by me sleeping. I held Lumine's pokeball in my hands be for calling her out.

Fiona's head shot up at the sight of the other Pokemon. Lumine just glared daggers at her. I had eaten my dinner and so had Fiona. I pulled some packed Pokemon food out for the dark type. She sniffed it and ate only a few bites before turning away and curling up at the foot of the bed.

I pursed my lips at the moonlight Pokemon, she was so distant from anyone. I got changed in to something more comfortable to sleep in and laid down. Fiona curled up by me and fell back asleep. Lumine was as far away from us a she could get. "Hey Fio?" I whispered, knowing she was asleep. "I'm excited. All of the adventures we get to go on and meet new friends and Pokemon." I yawned, not able to stay awake.

I woke up early the next morning. I quickly got changed, and returned a sleeping Lumine to her pokeball. Fiona lifted her head then laid it back down. "Come on, lazy girl." I teased her, playfully. She turned her head towards me then let out a sigh of thin smoke. She then got to her paws and followed me.

We said our good byes to Nurse Joy and left. Fiona happily bounding ahead, waiting then doing it all over again. I chuckled and ran to catch up with her. I looked in to the tree tops and saw two Pidgeies. I pulled out the pokedex that Professor Oak had given me and held it up.

'Pidgey the tiny bird Pokemon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand.' The pokedex whirred. I closed it and put it back in my bag as the two bird Pokemon chattered.

I turned to leave as one flew from its branch. It flew over me and grabbed my hat. "Hey! That's mine." I called. The pidgey let out a squawking laugh, as it flew in to a branch and flipped the hat so it was wearing it.

Fiona was laughing at it. "Fiona, can you use tackle please." I asked/told the starter. She looked at me then leaped at the pidgey, who was in a low branch. It was knocked on to the ground and was infuriated, it dropped my hat on the ground then tackled Fiona with amazing speed.

Fiona was knocked back. "Fiona, use SmokeScreen." I called; Fiona billowed out thick black smoke. The pidgey shook its head and flapped its wings sending sand towards Fiona. "Fiona tackle one more time."

The fire type lunged at the flying and normal type. The attack hit and the pigey was sent flying. It got to its feet and the look at me, before grabbing my hat once more and flying off, towards me.

I ducked but it just landed on my shoulder, the hat now on its head. It cooed and looked me in my eye. "Want to come along with me?" I asked it. It nodded and nuzzled my cheek. I took out one of the pokeballs and tapped it on its beak. Red light engulfed it. And after the pokeball moved a few times it stayed still. I picked up the pokeball and my hat.

I held the pokedex open once more and held the pokeball under it. 'Pidgey, female, ability is keen eye. Known attacks are tackle and sand attack'

I took the pigey back out and she took the spot back on my shoulder. "So what to do you want me to call you?" I asked her. She let out several happy chips then cooed. "Um..." I crossed my arms and thought. "How bout Sarah."

I looked at Sarah, and she bit at my nose. "Aw come on girl." I laughed at her retuning her to her pokeball. Fiona stared at me then let out a happy chirp at her new friend. "Now let's get going I at least want to be at Violet City by tomorrow."

We walked along the trail to Dark Cave; it was late noon when I finally stopped to rest. Fiona clasped at my feet and sighed. I sat by her, leaning on the side of the cave. I pulled out some berries, an apple, and Sarah's pokeball. "Let's eat." I told the two Pokemon by me. I gave them the berries and ate the apple.

After our small lunch we set into Dark Cave. I had put Fiona in her pokeball to get some one-on-one training with Sarah. The track trough dark cave was long but not hard. Sarah took her place on her my shoulder and fell asleep there.

I left the cave and blinked attempting to adjust to the light, only to find out it was dark out there too. "Must be later than I thought." I murmured. I looked in the distance I could see city lights. "To late for tonight." I said not wanting to travel all the way in the dark.

I walked out of the cave and over to a small clearing I set down my bag, and pulled out my sleeping bag. I let Fiona and Lumine out gave them and Sarah the rest of the berries. I ate the other apple.

I curled up in my sleeping bag with Fiona lying by me. Sarah was up in a nearby tree and Lumine was curled up on the other side of the clearing. I feel asleep, still excited for tomorrow when I planed to take on Falkner the gym leader of Violet City.

I woke to the sound of Sarah's very shrill squawking. I rolled over, not ready to get up to see what she wanted. She was looking at something in the sky and I looked up. I didn't see any thing, what ever it was, it was gone. Well I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I climbed out of the sleeping bag and returned Lumine to her pokeball. "Sorry girl, you're to grumpy and what not, and plus I know you'll just find a way back in here anyway." I clipped the pokeball to my necklace.

"Come along, Sarah, Fiona. Let's get some training in before we take on Falkner." I said brightly to the Pokemon. Sarah chirped and took flight only to land on my shoulder. Fiona ran along ahead.

By the time we got to the city, Fiona and Sarah had perfected new moves. Sarah had learned Quick Attack, and she was very proud of her self. Fiona trotted ahead and puffed fire out of her mouth showing off her new Ember.

"Come on girls." I told them returning Fiona to her pokeball. Sarah sat on my shoulder and looked at the large gym. It was the size of a large building but twice as high. "Wow." I said as Sarah chirped.

I headed first to the pokemon center and left Sarah and Fiona to heal. I sat on the couch and thought about how I would battle Falkner. All I ever knew about the Gym leaders was where they lived and what type they used. I knew Falkner used flying types.

I collected Fiona and Sarah from Nurse Joy and thanked her brightly. I walked over to the Gym Sara opposed to sitting on my shoulder was on my head. I reached for the gym door but was stopped by an old man.

"Hello young lady. I see you're a pokemon trainer! But you can't challenge Falkner to a battle till you battle the Sprout Tower." He said pointing to a tower at the edge of the town. I looked at the tower and back to the old man.

"Thank you sir." I said, flustered by my mistake. I walked towards the tower and the entered it. The main floor was empty but the large wooden pole in the middle was swaying. Sarah nuzzled deeper in my hat.

I climbed to the second floor and then continued up to the top, every so often being challenged by a trainer, after the third time I realized the only Pokemon they used were Bellsprout.

I got to the top and saw the old man from before and a red head storming toward me. "Silver!" I yelled at the boy. He looked at me then glared.

"Oh its you." He said distastefully. I tilted my head confused at why some one could be mad for so long and remembered Lumine. I shrugged Silver and Lumine were two of a kind. I blinked when I remember I never told him my name.

I looked at him he was still standing there glaring at me. "Oh, Silver you never got my name." I told him.

"Do I look like I care?" He asked in a dark voice.

"Um…Well It's Soul. That's my name I mean, Soul." I told him laughing at my self. He looked at me as if I was crazy then left the way I came with out a word. I shrugged at him then walked towards the old man.

"Ah! Young lady. So your name is Soul correct I heard you talking to that young man. He has a fowl temper. Now like I told you before you must beat me in a battle so you can take on the gym." He said laughing now and then took out a pokeball and released a bellsprout.

Sarah flew off of my head and stood in front of me, ready to battle. "Sarah use quick attack!" Sarah lunged forward with incredi1ble speed. She hit the bellsprout and sent it flying. The bellsprout stood up and waited for a command.

"Bellsprout use vine whip." The old man said. The Bellsprouts 'hands' shot out and hit Sarah. Sarah shook off the attack. I told Sarah to once more to use quick attack. Sarah attacked the Bellsprout and the old man's pokemon fainted.

He called out another Bellsprout and the second battle was much like the first one, with me and Sarah the victors. He called out his last pokemon a hoothoot. I recalled a tired Sarah and the called Fiona.

Fiona let out a happy puff of smoke at the battle. "Ok Fiona use ember." I called at her she chirped then shot the fire at the hoothoot. The hoothoot dodged.

"Use hypnoses" The old man said. The hoothoot looked at Fiona.

"Fiona dodge it." I called, Fiona leapt out of the way of the attack. "Fiona use ember again." Fiona shot fire again at the hoothoot. This time the fire hit the hoothoot. When the flames cleared the hoothoot was standing but had a burn on its belly. It flenced at the burn.

"HootHoot use tackle." The old man said, the hoothoot hopped at Fiona and hit her hard. Fiona rolled back wards then got to her feet.

"Fiona use tackle." I told her, she ran at the hoothoot and hit it square in the belly. The hoothoot flew back and hit the pole in the center of the room. It fell down and stood up only to faint form its burn. I picked up Fiona and kissed her head. "Good girl." I said hugging her.

The old man recalled his pokemon. "You did very well and it is obvious that you care a lot about your pokemon. Take this." He handed me a small cd. "It is a TM called Flash. It will light up any cave, but be careful you can only teach it once."

I took the TM from him and put it in my bag. "Now you may take on the gym." He said. I left and went back the way I came in. I took Sarah and Fiona to be healed and rented a room. Once I was in my room I let Sarah and Fiona out.

I took Lumine's pokeball from around my neck and held it. "How am I doing." I asked, talking to someone long gone. "I'll make you proud." I called Lumine out and the trio of pokemon ate the berries I bought earlier.

The team including Lumine fell a sleep. I soon fallowed and fell asleep waiting for my battle with Falkner the next day.

* * *

Well there you go. Who was Soul talking to when she held Lumine's pokeball? Why is Lumine such a jurk? Well read to find out.


End file.
